YGO Cinderella Style
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: This is YGO Cinderella style and the couples are KaibaxShizuka, HondaxAnzu, and JouxMai! Please RR! Enjoy!
1. How everything starts

KawaiiDragon82: Hiyaz ppl, I'm a fairytale fanatic as you could probably have already saw………*sweatdrop* Well here is Cinderella YGO style! Couplings are KaibaxShizuka (Serenity) as the main one, HondaxAnzu, and JouxMai.

Yami: What???? I don't get to be with someone??? Nor does my aibou???

KawaiiDragon82: -.- shut up, Yami. Would you want to be paired with……...me?

Yami: GAH!!!!!! NNNNNNNEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!

KawaiiDragon82: *sweatdrops* I'll pretend that was a compliment………*snicker* But I knew that would work………on with the story and please R+R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka scrubbed the floors to her own house. She sighed and could remember a time when she could go horseback riding with her brother and father. But since her brother, Jou, had to move away to find a job, those two have been very lonely. Now, Shizuka's father had married another woman as Shizuka's father had to work. They didn't think it was very ladylike for woman to work but I guess that didn't go with her stepmother and stepsisters' prospective. ((KawaiiDragon82: -.- do not blame me for the stepsisters' names………I had to think of something!)) Nikore and Sanmi walked over to her; their long dresses flowing rigidly behind them. Shizuka looked up at them with big brown eyes pleading for a new dress besides her old rag one that she has worn for years. After all, she did deserve one since her stepsisters' had a new dress every day!

"SHIZUKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why aren't you scrubbing the floors???" Sanmi yelled. Shizuka looked back down; hey eyes burning with fury.

She wanted to yell "You fricken' witch((KawaiiDragon82: Or another word that rhymes with witch………but, not appropriate since this IS a fairytale………)) But instead, she just squeaked out her words. "I am, oh great one," she said quietly.

"Hmph! Don't protest back against her or me! Now keep scrubbing!" Nikore said snobbishly and walked away with her sister snickering. Shizuka sighed and was on the verge of breaking into tears. When suddenly………Ding-dong! The doorbell! Shizuka got off the floor and walked over to the door. A short stubby man was there with a scroll. She quickly unrolled it and started reading it.

"All women of Domino City are invited to Prince Kaiba's castle for a royal fiesta," the man said. Shizuka gasped a little startled. The man quickly added something that was probably not mentioned on the scroll. "Word is out that the prince is looking for a bachelorette………" the man whispered and quickly headed off. Shizuka's eyes closed and a smile formed on her face as she imagined herself dancing with the prince. That had to be the wrong time too.

"SHIZUKA!!!! What on earth are you doing??? Never mind that, who was that at the door, and what did they want?" Shizuka's stepmother questioned with an evil look on her face.

"N-nothing………" Shizuka stuttered. She quickly tried to hide the scroll but Sanmi grabbed it from her. "Hey! Give that back!" Shizuka demanded. Sanmi stuck her tongue out and handed it over angelically to her mother. Shizuka gulped. Her stepmother ((KawaiiDragon82: Hmm………I'll make the stepmother's name………Kikyo)) read the scroll with eyes widening every sentence she read through.

"What is it, mumma?" Nikore asked hopping up and down. Kikyo closed the scroll and walked over to Shizuka with a grin on her face.

"You want to go to this party?" Kikyo asked ignoring her daughter's question. Shizuka nodded. She heard Nikore and Sanmi both really excited about going. Of course, they could. "Th-that's ridiculous," Kikyo said laughing. Shizuka frowned. "The prince will never choose you! Besides, what are you going to wear?" Kikyo said still laughing. Sanmi and Nikore heard this and started laughing too. Shizuka looked at Kikyo, then Sanmi, then and Nikore. She bursted into tears humiliated and ran up to her so-called 'room'. They had given her a poor looking room.

"I wish Daddy were here………I wish Jou were here………they would protect me………they would help me………" Shizuka sulked. She suddenly had an idea. If she could make a dress, maybe her stepmother would think she's worthy of going. So she called out her birds and mice friends (KawaiiDragon82: YAMI!!! Gomen-nasai, no bird or mice friends, she's not Snow White, Yami stole the comp from me and now he's going to pay, no mice or bird friends, I repeat……… Yami: *gulp* Great………now I did it! *Sees Kawaii scribbling furiously with a pencil and he suddenly turns into a bird* CHIRP! KawaiiDragon82: *bursts out laughing* Hahahahahahaha! Did you see that? First a neko from my other fanfic and now a bird! I could have sworn he was a penguin too………). She hummed a song while quietly sewing some pieces of well cloth that she had saved for a while. They were her mothers. Something broke the silence.

"SHIZUKA!!!! Come down here and do the dishes!" Sanmi's awful voice rang out through the house. Shizuka sighed and looked at her dress.

"I guess it'll have to wait………" she sighed let s tear slip out of her eyes.

"SHIZUKA!!!" they called again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shizuka said running down the stairs. ((KawaiiDragon82: This is a different variation of Cinderella, since there are no mice or bird friends, I hafta tweak it a lil'………)) Her fairy godmother suddenly appeared and looked at the dress.

"Honey, you've got to get professional work on this," the blond woman said. ((KawaiiDragon82: Yep, that's right! Mai is Shizuka's fairy godmother!)) She shook her head, and with a quick wave of her wand, she magically turned the unfinished dress into a gorgeous masterpiece. She smiled at her work. "There………now it's my lunch break," Mai commented and vanished before Shizuka could come back to find out about the dress. Shizuka panted and walked back into her room. She finally finished washing the dishes. If it wasn't a mile high into the air, she would have finished sooner. She gasped as she walked inside to find a stunning dress waiting to be tried on.

"Oh my kami!"" Shizuka said, hey eyes literally popping out of her eye sockets. She grabbed the dress and quickly went to try it on. She giggled slightly being so excited and all. "This is wonderful………thank you………whoever made this dress for me………I owe you big time," she said. She started crying………this time because of happiness not sadness.

KawaiiDragon82: Alrighty, there's the first chapter right there!

Yami:*still ish a bird* CHIRP! Aren't fairytales mostly just one shots?

KawaiiDragon82: BIRD! *hugglez* No they aren't! =P


	2. Godmother discovered

KawaiiDragon82: Domoarragatou for all the nice reviews! I do read em and just want you to keep reviewing so I know how I'm doing! ^^ R+R!

Yami: *still a bird* CHIRP!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka tried on her pink lovely decorated dress and twirled around. Uh oh…there was something going on…footsteps. Shizuka ran to her bathroom to hide from being seen. "Shizuka, what are you doing up there?" Kiyko asked.

"N-nothing…just patching up a few…holes in the floor of my room," Shizuka stuttered out a lie. Kikyo huffed and walked away. "Phew…that was close…" Shizuka sighed walking out. She smiled again looking at herself in the mirror. She was too excited.

~5 days later, the day of the fiesta~

It was ten minutes before the family was going to leave for Prince Kaiba's castle. "Shizuka, now remember, you stay home and make sure NOBODY come in here," Kiyko instructed. Shizuka rolled her eyes. She was sixteen; you'd think your stepmother would know that you know that already.

"Oh but I'm going," Shizuka interfered. Sanmi and Nikore's eyes widened.

"What? Mumma, you can't let her go!" Nikore begged.

"Yeah, she'll disgrace the prince by wearing rags!" Sanmi added.

"They have a point, Shizuka. What are you going to wear?" Kiyko asked. Shizuka grinned and pulled her dress out. Sanmi gasped along with Nikore.

"W-where did you get that?" Kikyo asked in horror.

"I guess you could say…I found it," Shizuka smiled innocently.

"Hmm…so you have a dress…what about all the chores you have to do?" Sanmi asked angrily.

"Already finished," Shizuka smiled.

"Impossible," Kikyo commented. She walked over to the kitchen; the dishes were sparkling clean. She walked over to the cat room; the cat was sound asleep and the kitty litter was cleaned out. She walked outside and the garbage cans were cleaned out. "Hmm…I guess you can come," Kikyo finally said grimly. Shizuka smiled brightly. They walked back into the room where Sanmi and Nikore were. Shizuka gasped. Her pink decorated dress was all tattered. Sanmi and Nikore were snickering or atleast trying not too.

"Oh, Shizuka, you must have done something to the cat; he came in and ripped up your dress!" Sanmi said pretending to be sympathetic. Shizuka bit her lip and tried to hold in her tears. She knew Sanmi and Nikore had ripped her dress.

"Shizuka…I guess you don't have a dress for the party after all…then you'll be staying home doing more chores," Kikyo said and walked her two daughters to the horse carriage leaving her stepdaughter crying on the porch. Shizuka cried hard. She wanted nothing better then to go to the party.

"Every girl in town will be there…every girl but me," Shizuka mumbled. Suddenly, a figure appeared before her.

"Don't cry, hun, what's wrong?" Mai asked. Shizuka gasped.

"W-who are you?" she stammered. Mai smiled.

"Now dear, I'm your fairy godmother," Mai said sweetly.

"M-my fairy godmother?" Shizuka asked slightly shocked. Mai nodded.

"Now let's get you ready, you don't want to be late for the fiesta now, do you?" Mai asked Shizuka gasped again.

"But I can't," Shizuka sniffed. "I don't have a dress, a ride, anything!" Shizuka cried. Her tears were wetting her hair, her eyes were gleaming in the light.

"Oh, it's not that bad! Nothing we can't fix!" Mai cheered her up. She waved her hand slowly across Shizuka's tattered clothes and a lovely blue dress came up. Shizuka smiled shocked.

"Th-thank you! Oh! I don't know how to thank you!" she smiled getting really anxious.

"No problem, dear, now for your ride…" Mai smiled and made a horse carriage with her wand. A man appeared to take Shizuka there. Shizuka smiled even wider when she noticed who it was.

"Jou!" Shizuka cried. She flung herself into her brother's arms. She hasn't seen him for quite sometime now.

"Shizsuka-chan?" Jou smiled confused. She hugged her back. "I missed ya, every time I try at come home, that stepmother of ours keep sayin' she needs the money for your education!" Jou said explaining himself.

"You mean the money she uses to buy new clothes with? Well let me tell you, I don't even go to school anymore thanks to her…" Shizuka sniffed. Jou smiled and hugged her.

"When I get the money, I won't give any to her, and I'll come visit as soon as I can," Jou said. Shizuka looked at Mai with very thankful eyes.

"Thank you," she smiled. "For reuniting me with my brother," she added. Mai nodded.

"No problem, like I said…but there is a way you could repay me…not that you need to though," Mai smiled. Shizuka nodded letting Mai finish. "I want to go to the party…with your Jou," Mai smiled. Shizuka nodded and looked at Jounouchi for an answer. Jounouchi nodded and sighed but smiled.

"Anythin' for ya, sis," Jou said. Mai squealed and hung onto Jou's arm. Shizuka smiled at them. "We should get goin' now," Jou said opening the door for the two ladies. Shizuka climbed in, then Mai, then Jou. Shizuka waited patiently for them to reach the castle. She hoped that she could get to dance with the prince.

"We're here," Mai smiled at Shizuka. The three got out. Shizuka headed over to the empty garden to be by herself for a moment while Jou and Mai headed for the dancing floor.

"I can't believe I'm finally here…but then, why am I not as excited as I thought I would be?" Shizuka asked herself.

"Haha! I can't believe that dumb Shizuka actually feel for the act that the cat ripped up her dress," a voice called. Shizuk's head bounced up while hearing her name. She peaked over the bushes to see her stepmother and stepsisters. She gasped softly and hid.

"Good work, girls," Kikyo smiled proudly at her two daughters. A tear slipped out of Shizuka's eye and she ran…she ran to get away.

"No…I will not let them get the best of me…I can't," Shizuka muttered to herself.

"Can't what?" a voice asked. She turned around and her eyes widened.

KawaiiDragon82: ^^ You all probably know who it is, don't ya? Well, please R+R!

Yami: -.-, like you've said that enough times!

KawaiiDragon82: Shut up Yami!

Yami: CHIRP!


	3. New Friends met

KawaiiDragon82: I see these kinda fics are liked. ^^ I'll probably start fairytales Yu-Gi-Oh stories but I'll have to finish this one first. ^^

Yami: *sighs* Chirp!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka looked at the person with her eyes widened. "Can't what?" the voice repeated.

"N-nothing…you're Prince Kaiba!" Shizuka stuttered. She curtsied in front of him to show respect.

"Yes, I am, who are you?" Prince Kaiba smiled with admiration. Shizuka flushed a deep shade of red and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"I-I'm Shizuka…Shizuka Jounouchi," she nodded and looked down. Prince Kaiba's gentle fingers rested under Shizuka's chin tilting her head up. He stared into her huge auburn eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Shizuka, would you like to dance?" he asked. Shizuka nodded not exactly knowing what she was doing herself. Prince Kaiba took her hand in his and brought her out to the dance floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You sould thry this, Sanmi, it'st very deliczious," Nikore said with her mouth stuffed with food.

"No way, this ish the berst," Sanmi said stuffing her mouth with food too.((KawaiiDragon82: Just to let you know, I meant to spell those words wrong. =P)) Nikore looked up and gasped. "Was it it, sis?" Sanmi asked swallowing a lump of food that she had just chewed. She looked up and gasped too.

"Who's that girl dancing with the prince?" was all that could be heard from everyone. Sanmi cried.

"That's not fair! He's suppose to be dancing with me!!!!" she whined. Nikore pushed her.

"Nu uh! MEE!!!!!" Nikore said also crying. Kikyo sighed.

"It doesn't matter which one of you, but that girl can't be the one!" Kikyo screamed at both of them. Sanmi and Nikore wailed making there mother go crazy. "Stop it! Both of you!" she screamed again. Sanmi and Nikore were silenced. "Good, now when they finish dancing, I want one of you to go dance with the prince," Kikyo ordered. Both girls nodded afraid of what their mother would do if they didn't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka gazed into Prince Kaiba's crystal eyes. She couldn't help but blush. Prince Kaiba smiled at her blush. "You are so beautiful when you blush," Prince Kaiba commented. That made Shizuka blush even harder.

"Th-thank you," Shizuka said shyly.

"Call me Seto," Prince Kaiba told her. Shizuka nodded. She was too speechless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jou, this is so fun!" Mai giggled dancing with Jou. Jou smiled.

"Glad ya like it, oh, and thanks for givin' Shizuka a great time," Jou said. Mai nodded.

"Uh huh, no problem, just look at her dancing with the prince!" Mai exclaimed and pointed to the dancing figure. Jou's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"Wha-wha-wha????" he cried out.

"Oh, come on! At least she's having fun, ne?" Mai said going back to dancing. Jou grumbled and tried to ignore her sister and the prince dancing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A man tapped Prince Kaiba on the shoulder and whispered something. Seto nodded and turned to talk to Shizuka. "I have to go for a while but maybe we can dance again?" Seto asked with a smile. Shizuka nodded still speechless and still blushing. She sighed happily as he walked away. She then noticed her stepsisters stumbling over to attach themselves to Seto.

"Prince! Prince!" Sanmi screeched.

"Can you dance with ME????" Nikore shrieked. Shizuka giggled and wondered how the prince felt. Seto sweatdropped and backed away from the two.

"M-maybe later, I have an important meeting," Seto said. He quickly left them like he was in a hurry.

"Did you see the way he talked to me? He totally digs me!" Sanmi said sticking her tongue out at Nikore. Nikore whacked her sister in the head.

"No way! You're just blind! He was talking to ME!" Nikore said. They continued on with their fight. Shizuka walked over to the food table not wanting to watch their fight.

"Hi, you must be the one that the prince was dancing with," a friendly voice called. Shizuka turned around stunned by her words. She looked at the woman. She had short brown hair and looked like Shizuka's age. Shizuka nodded.

"Yes, I was, it was quite an honor," Shizuka said. The woman smiled.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki, one of the prince's advisor," she introduced.

"I'm Shizuka Jounouchi," Shizuka smiled. She had a feeling that Anzu wouldn't be like her stepsisters.

"Well you must be very lucky if you caught the prince's eye," Anzu started. "He's a really stubborn person. In fact, this party was thrown so that he could find someone he likes. His father was worried that he wouldn't find anyone that he wanted to wed. So how about it? Are you up for being married to the prince?" Anz grinned. Shizuka blinked.

"I-I don't know…I mean he is really nice but that's not the reason…" Shizuka explained looking down.

"I know what you mean, I mean it is a big responsibility but you'd like it here, a lot of us are nice," Anzu smiled kindly. Shizuka nodded.

"I'll give it some thought," she answered simply. A man then called to Anzu.

"Hey Anzu, let's dance!" he called. Anzu nodded.

"That's Tristan, he's also another one of the prince's advisor, I'll be off now but if you need any help at all, come find me or Tristan!" Anzu waved and went to go dance with Tristan. Shizuka sighed and picked up a pomegranate fruit. 

"Me? Marrying Prince Seto Kaiba?" Shizuka asked herself unsure.

KawaiiDragon82: Yesh! Marry the prince! Marry the prince!

Yami: CHIRP! Take it easy…hey wait a minute…I just noticed something…I'M NOT IN THIS FANFIC! NOR IS YUGI!!! WHAT THE HELL???

KawaiiDragon82: *sweatdrop* What do you want me to make you? All the parts are given out already!

Yami: *grumbles* Fine! But I get dibs on the main character of your next fanfic!

KawaiiDragon82: Whatever, oh, and I brought a new playmate for ya! I thought you'd get lonely and plus, I started liking this anime! XD

Yami: Really? Who is it?

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL???? WHO JUST DRAGGED ME HERE???

KawaiiDragon82: *snicker* I think you two will get along…same personalities…


	4. Desision

KawaiiDragon82: Hiya people! Welcome to the fourth chapter of my fanfic!

Inuyasha: Why do you even bother writing this? Nobody reads it!

Yami: CHIRP! He's got a good point…

Inuyasha: *stares* What's with the bird?

KawaiiDragon82: *irritated* Yami is the bird and you'll be turning into something too soon if ya don't keep that mouth of yours shut!

Inuyasha: Gah!

Yami: You get use to it. -.-'

KawaiiDragon82: I'll deal with both of ya later! Now, on with the fanfic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mai was still dancing with Jou even after it was a few hours after they had arrived. "Oh Jou, this is so fun!" Mai giggled.

"Yeah," Jou smiled. "I hope Shizuka is havin' as much fun as us," he added. Mai gasped remembering something. "What? What is it?" Jou asked a little startled.

"Excuse me, hun, I have to go tell Shizuka something," she said leaving Jou confused. Mai searched around for a few minutes. "Shizuka dear, over here!" Mai called trying to push through the crowd. Shizuka looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you and my brother would be dancing right now," Shizuka said.

"Well we were but I forgot to tell you something, at the stroke of midnight, all the magic will disappear so you must hurry, it's a quarter to midnight," Mai said. Shizua tried to hide her disappointment and nodded.

"Of course, just let me go find the prince to tell him," Shizuka said glumly. Mai watched Shizuka walk off.

"The poor dear, I hate to ruin her fun…" Mai said sadly. "But, she has to," Mai said sternly to herself and walked back over to dance with Jou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Prince Kai- er…Seto! Where are you?" Shizuka called. Sanmi and Nikore watched Shizuka search for Seto angrily. Shizuka tried calling again.

"Yes? What is it?" Seto called rushing over to her. Shizuka smiled then quickly frowned.

"I'm sorry…I have to go soon," Shizuka said looking down. Seto nodded.

"Of course…maybe we can see each other again sometimes…" Seto said more like a question then a statement. Shizuka shook her head slowly.

"I-I don't think that will happen," Shizuka said thinking about her stepmother and stepsisters. "But perhaps…we will run into each other again…" she added.

"Well…I need to ask you something…" Seto started. Shizuka waited smiling at him. Ding, ding ding! Shizuka gasped and looked at the clock.

"Oh, I must go! I'm sorry!" she said running out of the castle realizing that it was twelve.

"Wait but! Shizuka! Shizuka!" Seto called trying to reach her but failing from the big crowd. Shizuka let some tears slip as she ran as fast as she could home. She knew that the horse carriage would have disappeared since it was after twelve. Her clothes were already turning back to rags. Her house wasn't far, and she knew the way back so it worked out quite well.

"I'm sorry Prince Seto," Shizuka murmured quietly as she sat of the steps of her porch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Seto walked back into the castle glumly since he couldn't catch up to Shizuka. His two advisors noticed and walked over to him. "What's wrong, Prince?" Anzu asked trying to comfort him.

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

"Aw come on! We're your advisors, you can tell us," Honda said. Seto sighed.

"It's Shizuka…she had to leave before I could ask her…before I could ask her to…" Seto started turning red.

"To marry you?" Anzu grinned. "Don't worry, we can send out a search party to look for her," Anzu said.

"Yeah, we can start first thing tomorrow," Honda smiled and walked back over to the food table with Anzu. ((KawaiiDragon82: Like I said before. this story is going to be a tad bit different since Shizuka told Seto her name already and she DIDN'T loose her glass slipper -.-' so…too bad for all ya glass slipper lovers. lol))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka woke up bright and early since she had a whole list of chores to do. She yawned and went downstairs to cook breakfast. Her stepmother was already there. "Good morning, Shizuka…you look unusually happy today," Kikyo said annoyed.

"Well…I guess I had a good dream," Shizuka lied remembering about last night. Kikyo huffed and walked away. She was suspicious. To marry or not to marry Prince Kaiba was a tough decision that Shizuka was thinking about through the whole time cooking breakfast.

"What are you so happy about?" Nikore grumbled as she saw the happy expression on Shizuka's face. Shizuka blinked and grinned to herself knowing this was the perfect time to rub it in. She had to be careful though.

"Nothing…how was the party?" Shizuka asked.

"Terrible, the prince didn't even notice…WAHH!!" Nikore started. Kikyo covered her daughter's mouth.

"Don't reveal that," Kikyo hissed at her. "It was wonderful not that you need to know," Kikyo lied to Shizuka. Shizuka giggled to herself in her head.

"That's great, breakfast is ready," Shizuka said handing them a plate of pancakes. Shizuka had her decision final. Even though she wasn't still so sure about it, she decided…

KawaiiDragon82: I think I'll leave it there for suspense. ^^

Yami: You're cruel.

Inuyasha: Yeah, we're your helpers! We should at least know!

KawaiiDragon82: Too bad. =P And whoever suggested the idea of Yami liking Shizuka, that's a cool idea but it's just…

Yami: Ah ha! I knew it! Ya do have a crushy wushy on me!

KawaiiDragon82: *blush* I do not! Take that back!

Inuyasha: Hey, why don't ya like me? I'm cute!

KawaiiDragon82: *coughs and points to fan girls of Inuyasha's* Anyways, you and Kagome are soo kawaii!!!

Yami: Erm…hello??? Aren't we on the subject of KawaiiDragon liking me???

KawaiiDragon82: Yami…

Yami: What?

KawaiiDragon82: Shut up.

Inuyasha: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *still laughing hysterically*

KawaiiDragon82: *sweat drop* Why me?


	5. Trapped

KawaiiDragon82: Hehe…here's the tempted decision…the one that makes everyone crazy…muahahahahaha!!!!

Yami: Well???? What is it already???

Inuyasha: Yeah woman! Give me the clue!

KawaiiDragon82: *sigh* What ever happened to chivalry?

Inuyasha: Chival what?

Yami: It's when…*cough* men were courteous to women for no apparent reason.

Inuyasha: GAHHH!!!!! THAT'S SCARY!!!!

KawaiiDragon82: Well??? What ever happened to it?

Yami: He grew old and died from cancer.

KawaiiDragon82: *slaps forhead* Why do I even bother???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I want to marry him," Shizuka thought pleasantly. "I want to be with the man of my dreams for the rest of my life," Shizuka smiled and the thought of it. "I love you, Prince Seto Kaiba," Shizuka murmured aloud.

"What did you say, Shizuka?" Sanmi asked hearing a mumble.

"Oh uh…I said nothing…nothing at all," Shizuka bluffed. Kikyo could tell something was up.

"Oh really? Well…you better go do your chores or---" Kikyo started. Ding dong! Kikyo sighed. "Go get the door, would you?" she hissed at Shizuka. Shizuka nodded afraid what would happen to her if she didn't.

"Hello and---Shizuka!" a voice cried. Shizuka looked up and blushed embarrassed at her rags.

"Hey Anzu…not so loud," Shizuka whispered afraid that her stepmother and stepsisters would here. Anzu nodded. "So what did you come here for?" Shizuka asked.

"The prince has missed his darling so much," Anzu grinned with her eyelashes fluttering. "He's ordered me and Tristan to go find his sweetheart," Anzu smiled. Shizuka blushed.

"Well…could this wait? As you can see…I'm not in the best attire. Plus, my---" Shizuka started just about to start talking about her stepmother and stepsisters but an ugly voice rang out.

"SHIZUKA!!!!!!" Kikyo called. Shizuka and Anzu both covered there ears. If they hadn't, their eardrums would have probably broke. "Who is it at the door?" Kikyo called out more calmer this time.

"It's a guest…from Prince Kaiba's castle," Shizuka said. A shriek was heard, and in an instance, Kikyo, Sanmi, and Nikore were all out to greet Anzu.

"Hello…I'm so sorry you had to have a disgusted looking pheasant greet you," Kikyo apologized. Anzu cocked an eyebrow up.

"Is she talking about herself?" Anzu mouthed at Shizuka. Shizuka giggled quietly. She gave Shizuka another look that asking what was going on.

"I'll explain later," Shizuka mouthed out to her. Anzu nodded.

"It's no problem…really…" Anzu said.

"Well now…what can we do for you? Would you like to come in?" Kikyo rushed all these questions out. Anzu stared in disbelief. She finally recovered from the shock.

"Uh...sure…" Anzu said. Kikyo and the two dancing stepsisters led her to a room.

"SHIZUKA!!! Go get our guest a glass of lemonade," Kikyo ordered. Shizuka bowed and rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm here on official business…the prince's request," Anzu said. Sanmi and Nikore giggled hoping whatever it was that they would get picked. Anzu eyed them curiously. She cleared her throat and continued. "The prince has sent me and his other advisor, Tristan, on a search for his true love---" she started once again only to be interrupted. "Ahem…" Anzu said glaring at Sanmi and Nikore who started shrieking again.

"Girls, calm down, there will be plenty of celebrating," Kikyo smiled.

"Well…anyways, he has found her…and she lives in this household," Anzu smiled. Sanmi and Nikore once again started freaking out.

"Sanmi, I know it's me!" Nikore screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No way sis! I'm the one with the hair!" Sanmi yelled back. Kikyo, on the other hand, wasn't so stupid. She glanced at Shizuka and wondered why Shizuka wasn't affected by any of this.

"Well if you don't mind, I need to have a private conversation with Shizuka," Kikyo started. "Come," she ordered as she walked towards the stairs. Shizuka shrugged and headed off with Kikyo. "You first dearest," she smiled wickedly. Poor Shizuka wasn't aware of this. As soon as she entered her room, Kikyo locked the door and snickered to herself. Shizuka heard a slam and turned around. A gasp escaped her mouth.

"No please! Stepmother! Please, let me out!" she cried banging on the door. She fell on her knees, sinking to the floor. "No…" she mumbled.

Kikyo headed back downstairs. Anzu turned around anxiously to see Shizuka only to not see her. "Wh-where's Shizuka?" Anzu asked.

"Oh? You know her?" Kikyo smirked trying to get an answer from Anzu. Anzu gulped.

"I…I…The prince has a list of every girl in the city, I checked the list before heading here…so there are three girls in this household, isn't there?" Anzu asked.

"She said she wanted to stay in her room for a while…she'll be right down…" Kikyo frowned. Anzu sighed and slumped in her seat. She had a feeling that something bad has happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KawaiiDragon82: Poor Shizuka! *sniffle*

Yami: Whatever…

KawaiiDragon82: Whatever??? Whatever??? Is that all you have to say????

Inuyasha: Probably.

KawaiiDragon82: You two keep out of this! It's bad enough that I'm having a bad day! A bitchy girl was harassing me, my crush didn't notice me today, my internet connection went lost, and much more! *cries*

Inuyasha: Aw…poor Kawaii…here, glomp-

Yami: You? *stares* O.o That's a daring move!

Inuyasha: Not me, doofus! You!

KawaiiDragon82: Yeah! *squeals* and glomps Yami*

Yami: GAH! GET OFFA ME!!!!

Inuyasha: Kawaii seems to er….be busy right now so I'll take over, please R+R! ^^


End file.
